


Distraction

by SoftfortheScronch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Catra has a little extra fun at Princess prom.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Distraction

Adora is sitting alone, a cup of some sort of sweet punch clasped in her hands and her eyes locked on Catra. She stands across the room in her suit and her stupid untied bowtie talking to Entrapta. The purple haired scientist was babbling on while Catra occasionally nodded, looking around the room with a slight smirk playing on her lips. Her ear twitches as her eyes catch on Adora, her smirk widening. She waves teasingly with just her fingertips, her tail swishing behind her through the chilly air. Adora gripped her cup tighter, irritation flaring up in her. Of course Catra would show up here when they were supposed to be trying to recruit Frosta to the Princess Alliance and try to ruin it. Not that she had done anything but toy with Adora yet, but Adora was sure she would. It was only a matter of time. Adora takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She couldn’t let Catra wind her up, its exactly what she wants. She takes a sip of her drink and when she lowers her cup she chokes, coughing hard. Catra was on her way over, hands in her pants pockets, still smiling that devious smile. 

“Hey Adora,” She says when she gets close enough, drawing out the words and flashing her canines “Having some trouble there?” 

Adora scowls and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand “Im fine, thank you,”  


Catra laughs “Always so polite,” she says, leaning forward to stand over Adora. Adora leans back in response, but that only adds to Catras glee. She sits down on the bench so close to Adora that their hips are touching and turns, pulling her feet up onto the seat. She lazily flops back, lying across Adoras lap, her lower back arched across Adoras thighs, her arms moving to rest relaxedly over her head. 

“You look nice in your pretty red dress,” Catra says, licking her canines and smirking even broader. Although it sounds like a compliment Adora can hear the sarcasm in Catras tone, the mocking behind the words. She blushes non-the-less though, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Why are you here,” Adora asks 

Catra laughs “Im here to have fun, am I not allowed?” 

The tip of her tail moves to slide down the side of Adoras face, it sends shivers down the blondes spine as she bats it away 

“Stop that,” 

“Stop what?” Catra says. She pulls herself into a sitting position, legs curled on one side of Adora, her arm on the bench for balance on the other. She uses her free hand to lift Adoras chin with the side of her hand, her thumb moving to brush across her cheek. 

“Im not doing anything,” She says inches away from Adoras face. Adora blushes crimson making Catra giggle and extend her nails out a small amount, the sharp tips brushing Adoras skin. “Its so easy to get you worked up,”  


“Adora?” 

Relief washes over Adora when she hears Bows voice. 

“What are you doing to her?” Bow snarls, Perfuma on his arm doing her best to look threatening.  


“Absolutely nothing,” Catra says, lying back down with her head in Adoras lap, her curly hair ticking her legs. “Right Adora,” 

“You’re…” Adora begins 

“I’m what?” Catra asks, a truly evil smirk on her face. 

Adora takes a deep breath before looking back to bow “Im fine,” 

“Are you sure?” Perfuma asks “You look a little pale,” 

“Im fine,” Adora manages, her voice raising an octave halfway though. Catra had just begun to play with the hem of her red dress, chuckling under her breath. 

Neither Bow nor Perfuma looked convinced, but they looked at each other and shrugged before they walked away, trusting Adora to take care of herself. Catra laughs a high pitched laugh, one that Adora used to associate with her causing mischief. She realizes that that was still the purpose of the laugh as she sits there and frowns. 

“Wow, that was convincing, you’re a great actor, you should do plays,” Catra teases, reaching up to twirl the end of Adoras pony tail around her finger. 

Adora slaps her hand away and shifts in her seat. She would have gotten up and walked away from this situation long ago if it wasn’t a good distraction. She was meant to be watching Catra, making sure she didn’t do anything bad, and what better way to do that than have her preoccupied with whatever this was.  


Catra abruptly sits up, spinning on the bench so she was leaned against the pole at the end, her legs extended so her feet came to rest in Adoras lap. She shifted them inwards as she put her arms behind her head, resting back on them and pulling Adoras skirt up dangerously high. Adoras first instinct was to pull her skirt back down but one tug of it brought a snicker out of Catra, making her stop. She sits more upright and places her hands on Catras ankles instead. 

“What do you want,” She asks, rephrasing her question from earlier 

“I already told you,” Catra begins “To have fun, and this,” 

She smirks, moving her tail so it curled over the bare skin of Adoras thigh. She laughs again at the shiver that that elicits, then without warning she swings her feet to the floor and stands, leaning down to lift Adoras chin again, thumb pressed to her lips “Was really, really fun,”  


She saunters away and sending a smirk over her shoulder as she goes, catching Adora ghosting her fingers over her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
